


“Dad please, stop. Let’s just talk about this!”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Caught, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine being Tig's daughter and leaving home to go live in Charming with him and you've been sneaking around with Jax, you're secretly together and get caught.





	“Dad please, stop. Let’s just talk about this!”

“Daddy!”

You slung your bag over your shoulder and ran to your dad as you saw him sitting at the picnic table waiting for you. When he heard your voice, he stood up and walked to you, meeting you halfway. He let out a grunt as your body slammed into his and wrapped his arms around you.

“How’s my baby girl?”

“Good.” You smiled and looked up at your dad, you’d missed him so much.

You’d lived with your mom your whole life. Your dad used to live with both of you but when they had broken up, he’d taken off to California. You used to come over for the summers to be with him and you would go back when school started but you hadn’t been with him for the summer in years, your mom said he was a bad man and didn’t deserve you in his life. You’d spoken on the phone a couple of times every month since then but you hadn’t hugged him or been near him in years. You had turned 18 a couple of months ago and had been planning everything so that you could come and live with him.

When you told him you wanted to come live with him, of course, he said yes but he was still scared shitless. Your mom was the one that had really raised you and taken care of you, he had only forked over checks for you. He didn’t know how to take care of a kid, much less a young woman. Even though you were officially an adult and could take care of yourself, he still wanted to make up for all those lost years and be the best dad he could be.

As you pulled away from him, you saw a couple of people walking towards the both of you as well and you were able to make them out since they looked the same. Bobby, Chibs, Clay, Gemma, and Jax. Everyone had stayed the same but Jax, however, had not. He was grown now, just as you were, but puberty had most certainly been his friend. His shiny blonde hair was longer than you remember and he was taller now, 6 foot or taller. His body was strong and defined, you could tell even beneath his flannel and cut. He still had the same beautiful smile, although now it had a bit of a seductive quality to it.

You said hi to everyone, Jax waiting to be last. Once you got to him, he put on that famous smile and opened his arms out to you, which you stepped into.

“Hey there Darlin’.”

“Hey, Jax.”

“You’re all grown up now.”

“So are you.”

You both smiled at each other and put your arms back at your side, Gemma coming up and taking your bag from you.

“Come on inside baby, I’ll make you something to eat.”   
~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, your dad told you that he had fixed up the master bedroom in his house for you since he was never home anyway. It was like having your own house. It was simple but you could definitely make it a home.

You were about to head home when Jax approached you. “You leaving already? How about you hang out a little longer, we can catch up.” You nodded and turned around walking back into the clubhouse with him.   
~~~~~~~  
By now, you had been in Charming for 7 months. Time had gone by quickly as you settled in at your new home. You’d never really had a family before, just you and your mom, so it was nice to have people around that you could talk to and hang around. You finally had your dad and a family, the two things you’d always wanted. However, around the fifth month or so, you started to develop feelings for Jax. You had always liked him since you were a little girl but that was an innocent little crush on the boy who was 5 years older than you, used to buy you ice cream and take you to the park with him and his friends. This was more than that.

More than that meaning you and Jax had been seeing each other for 4 months and hooking up for 1. Since your dad was never home, Jax would come to the house to see you and you never had to really worry about getting caught. You weren’t afraid of your dad but you didn’t want to cause problems between him and Jax or worse, in the club. While you’d been here, you’d quickly picked up of how important brotherhood was among the Sons. Sleeping with your Brother's daughter wasn’t a very good example.   
~~~~~~~  
“Alright Clay, you sure you don’t need me for now?”

“No Brother we’re good. You taking your little girl out for dinner right?”

“Yeah, shit’s been so crazy around here, I haven’t spent much time with her lately. Don’t want her feeling neglected.”

Tig walked out of the clubhouse and put on his sunglasses before swinging his leg over his bike and then getting off. He decided to take the Teller-Morrow truck instead. His bike was too loud and he wanted to surprise you.   
~~~~~~~  
A light moan escaped your lips as Jax kissed your jaw, his beard tickling the side of your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers tangling in his hair holding him to you when you thought you heard a noise outside.

“What was that?”

Jax ignored you and worked his way back up to your lips, kissing you hungrily, his hands working to undo his belt. Hearing the ‘clink’ of his SAMCRO buckle coming loose, you let your legs drop from around his waist and leaned back on the counter so he could push his pants down his thighs, you still wearing your shirt and your jeans on the floor. Reaching inside the front of his cut, you stuck your hand inside the little pocket there and pulled out a condom, opening it. Again you heard a noise and stopped, trying to look out the window in the living room. It sounded like a car door closing.

“Babe, please.” You looked back to Jax and smiled. It was probably the neighbors across the street.

Just as you finished rolling the condom onto him, your front door opened and Tig walked in.

“Baby? Hey, its dad, I thought we-”

he had started calling out to you assuming you were in your room only to see you sitting on the counter, Jax standing between your legs, ass out, pants pushed down to his knees. You gasped loudly and clung onto Jax’s shoulders not knowing what to do.

“Shit!”

Jax reached down and quickly pulled up his pants before turning to Tig.

“Uh…brother listen-”

“Don’t you dare 'brother’ me!”

Tig charged Jax and punched him in the face while he held him by the collar of his cut, both of them slamming into the counter a couple of feet down from you.

“You've been fucking my kid you piece of shit!”

You jumped down, extremely grateful that you still had your panties on, and grabbed onto your father’s shoulders trying to pull him off your boyfriend.

“Dad please, stop. Let’s just talk about this!”

Jax was taking the hits, half knowing he deserved it, half not wanting to hit your father in front of you.

Finally, he shoved Tig off of him and put his hand on your tummy, pushing you away from them. You stumbled a little but quickly got your balance and rushed in between them, putting your hands on your dad's chest, holding him back. You felt Jax place his hands on your waist, trying to pull you away.

“Get your hands off my daughter!”

“Tig fucking stop! I’m sorry alright? I’m sorry. This was wrong, I know but I care about her ok? She’s…I really care about her. You know I won’t let anything happen to her. I won’t hurt her.”

Tig turned away from both of you and stood there still staring at the wall.

“Dad?”

“If you hurt her, I will skin you alive.”

“I won’t. I promise brother.”

Giving Jax one last sneer, Tig turned to you.

“Go put some goddamn pants on. I wanna take you out to dinner.”

He turned to Jax.

“You’re not invited.”

Jax held his hands up.

“You got it.”


End file.
